


Beloved Memories

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memories, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: Takato and Junta recall memories with their daughter.My first DakaIchi fic!
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Beloved Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My very first DakaIchi fic! I'm really happy with how it turned out!
> 
> DakaIchi is owned by Hashigo Sakurabi-sensei. I only own Rei.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ah! It's Papa!"

Saijou Takato looked up from his drama script to see his five-year old daughter practically glued to the TV screen. Her eyes widening in awe as she watched the commercial. Looking over at the screen, Takato watched as the picture shot from a woman in a blood red dress to his partner, Azumaya Junta, garbed in clothes fitting of a thief. Junta quickly caught the woman, watching with a horrified expression as she vanished in a pile of blood at the moment of contact.

_**"New Drama- Stolen Love. Sundays at 7 pm."** _

Takato gave a small smirk as Junta's voice ended the CM. "So this time with Kawagawa Michiko, huh?" He mused before looking over at his daughter, who was now pouting at the fact that her beloved father was no longer on the screen. "Rei, if you're just going to stare at the screen, turn it off."

Turning back to her father, Rei looked at him with the bright yellow-green eyes that miraculously matched Junta's own. "But none of Papa or Daddy's shows are on tonight, so I'm bored!" She whined, slumping slightly. Giving her a empathetic smile, Takato glanced at his script before setting it down. He still had a couple days before the shooting anyways, and preparing for a shoot- while still important, now always held little priority over his child.

"Papa'll be home soon, he did have a couple more Drama meetings than usual today." Takato assured her, coming over and petting through her long black locks. Turning off the TV, Takato gave her another smile. "How about this; Daddy'll read you any book or script you want until Papa gets home."

Rei's eyes widened again as a huge grin spread across her face, instantly darting away from Takato and over to the large bookshelf at the side of the couch. Quickly looking through the titles, the young girl pulled out a rather large-looking book, the book practically covering her upper body as she brought it over to him. "This one! This one!"

Watching as Rei held up the green and blue book, Takato couldn't hold back the slight surprise at her choice. Gently taking the book from her, he absentmindedly ran his hand across a well-worn corner of it. "I can...but why this one?" He asked, genuinely curious as he sat back down on the couch.

"Papa always says that this is his favorite book, I wanna know what it is!" Rei replied, climbing up on the couch and nuzzling into her father's hold. "Is it...a bad one?" She asked, slightly worried when she saw Takato tear up slightly.

Wiping his eyes, Takato pet his daughter's head. "No, this is a very good one." He smiled, opening the book for his daughter, who immediately marveled at the first thing she saw in the book.

"Daddy and Papa!" She exclaimed, seeing a photo of both of her fathers clad in white; Junta was giving his ever radiant smile as he held an embarrassed Takato bridal style. The scenery behind them decorated in ribbons of blue and green, white petals falling about around them.

"This was the day Papa and I got married." He explained, vividly remembering the day.

_Junta smiled as he held Takato's hands in his, standing before their friends and family in the chapel. Lifting his beloved's hands, Junta lovingly stroked the ring on Takato's finger._

_"I, Azumaya Junta, pledge my love to Saijou Takato. To cherish, respect, support, and console him in good times and bad, in sickness and health, forever until the day I die and beyond." He spoke, lightly kissing the ring before gazing back at a now beet-red Takato._

_Takato took a second to calm his racing heart before taking Junta's hands in his, his tension melting when he saw how happy Junta was._

_"I, Saijou Takato, pledge my love to Azumaya Junta. To cherish, respect, support, and console him in good times and bad, in sickness and health, forever until the day I die and beyond." He spoke, blushing again as he kissed Junta's ring._

_As the vows were completed, Junta cupped Takato's face in his hands, gently caressing his face. "Takato-san..." His voice was thick with emotion, tears lining his eyes alongside his radiant smile. Takato's own face easily matching his as they kissed, cheers and applause filling the air._

_Takato nearly gave into the passionate kiss before suddenly feeling himself being lifted up. "Ha?" Breaking the kiss, he saw himself now being held bridal style, his face going beet-red again as he tried to push Junta away. "B-baka Angel! Y-you!"_

_A laugh escaped Junta as he nuzzled Takato's frame close. "A thousand-"_

_"SCREW YOU!"_

Shaking his head in amusement of the memory, Takato watched as Rei looked at the other wedding photos. "Papa looks really happy!" She commented, giggling slightly.

"Well, he was looking forward to that day for years." Takato commented, turning to the next pages which held photos from their honeymoon. "And after that Papa and I went to visit Spain again."

"What did you do?"

_"Takato-san...more...show me more..."_

"...N-nothing important."

Titling her head at her father's answer, Rei turned the page. "What's this?" She asked, looking at a photo of a room filled with cardboard boxes, the slight blur of the picture suggesting that the person who took the photo was rushing to save Takato from the falling box tower.

"This was when we finally moved here."

"But you lived with Papa in his house, right?"

"Well, we were swamped with work, so we often went between our places, but after we got married, Papa chose this house and we moved here."

_"Oi, Chunta! Where'd you put the box cutter?"_

_"Ah, I think it's still with the boxes of old scripts!"_

_Sighing, Takato carefully moved through the labyrinth of boxes to reach the front of the room. Looking around, the once large-looking room that was to be their living room now looked more like a sea of boxes and the plants Junta brought from his old place. It was going to take forever, but at least the room would look nice once everything was set up._

_Noticing his husband's laugh, he watched as Junta aimed a camera at him. "What are you doing?"_

_"I thought I'd take a picture! Seeing a 'house-moving' Takato-san is a rare chance!"_

_"Baka! You're thinking stupid things again!"_

_"No thought with Takato-san in it is ever stupid."_

_"That's not the point!"_

_Another laugh. "Just one, please?" The begging look crossed the younger's face, leaving no viable options to argue back with._

_"Fine...but just one!"_

_"Okay~!"_

_As Junta aimed the camera, Takato shifted slightly to fix his posture, unaware that he accidentally bumped against the stacked boxes on his right. Noticing something wobble out of the corner of his eye, he let out a yelp as the boxes began to lean towards him._

_"Takato-san!"_

_And the shutter went off as Junta rushed to him._

"Tadaima!"

Father and daughter looked up from the album to see Junta enter the living room, Rei quickly wiggling out of Takato's hold and rushing over to him. "Papa!"

Junta smiled as he picked up his daughter, raising her high before hugging her close and kissing her hair. "Were you good for daddy, mi princesa?"

"Un! Daddy let me pick a book to read!" At his daughter's words, Junta looked over at Takato and the book in his hands, his smile growing. "You finally wanted to see it, huh?" He mused, sitting down next to his husband and allowing Rei to get in between them. "Daddy didn't get hit by any of those boxes, because Papa saved him."

"More like shoved to the ground and body-blocked me from them." Takato quietly ribbed, watching as Rei looked through more photos of the couple in various everyday scenes, holidays, events, behind the scenes work, and awards ceremonies.

Turning the page, Rei looked at the next photo in confusion; both of her fathers were sitting at a table with several papers scattered between them. Rather than looking at the camera, both men were focused on the papers with very serious expressions.

At Rei's confused expression, both men looked between each other with a small smile, knowing exactly what day this was.

_"Takato-kun, do you want to stop for today?"_

_Takato looked up from the paper he was reading to see his partner and manager look at him in concern before looking at the time. They had been at this for months, but he didn't realize how long today's research had already gone on for. Running a hand through his hair, Takato shook his head._

_"No...but water would help."_

_Looking back at the documents, Takato scanned through it again; the costs were expensive, but that was nothing given how much he and Junta raked in with each job. Everything was pretty straightforward. The real issue was..._

_"Takato-san?"_

_Coming over to his lover, Junta worriedly placed his hand on top of Takato's. It wasn't like Takato to be this quiet; he was actually quite vocal during the last few months of research- it showed just how much he had wanted this as much as himself._

_"A-are we sure this is a good idea?" Takato asked, his voice usually wavering. "I-I mean me- a dad?"_

_Junta squeezed his lover's hand reassuringly, a soft smile replacing the worry. "Takato-san..."_

_"I know I said earlier I was thrilled, and I am! B-but with our schedules and then I've been a workaholic since childhood so I don't know the first-"_

_Takato's rambling was cut off by Junta's kiss, the other's eyes widening and his face turning scarlet at the contact before it was broken. "B-baka!"_

_"There's the usual Takato-san." Junta smiled, causing the other to blink in confusion. "Takato-san, we've wanted this for so long, right?"_

_"R-right."_

_"To me, no one deserves this more than you. No matter what struggles we're going to encounter, we'll face it together with our child." He promised, entering another kiss._

_Takato moaned slightly before they broke apart, feeling reassured by Junta's words. "You..." Giving a huff, he went back to the papers. "You have a line for any situation, don't you?"_

_Junta gave a laugh before returning to his papers, both of them soon deep in their research again._

_Takumi came back over with the water, smiling as he watched the two work. "Hard at work as always..." Pulling out his phone, he took a quick snapshot of the two._

"I still don't know how Sasaki-san managed to get that without us knowing."

"Well, we were pretty immersed in it, so it makes sense we didn't hear him take it."

"Ah! A baby!"

Both fathers looked down at their daughter to see she had turned the page again, now staring at the page that had several pictures of the same baby, but the one in the center of the pages was the biggest photo; Takato holding the child in his arms with Junta holding his lover's frame, peering over Takato's shoulder at the child. Both had loving gazes and warm smiles aimed at the baby.

"That's right, that's you." Takato told her, giving a small chuckle when he saw Rei look up at him with eyes filled with wonder and shock.

Junta smiled and ran a hand through Rei's hair, feeling nostalgia flood through him as both looked at their daughter endearingly. "This is the day we became a family."

_If Junta had to time how long Takato had been pacing the room, it would have been the whole thirty minutes since they arrived. Smiling, Junta watched as Takato continued to pace. "It shouldn't be much longer, Takato-san."_

_"I know...but should waiting take this long?"_

_"They probably need to finish up the paperwork on their end."_

_Takato looked at his phone for the time, trying to calm himself. He had been on edge ever since they had woken up, despite trying to keep calm. It couldn't be helped though, under all the anxiety was excitement for the new life that was about to enter their own._

_"Azumaya-san, Saijou-san, thank you for waiting. Here she is."_

_At the woman's voice, both men turned their attention to her as she entered the room, smiling brightly at the two actors. Both men's eyes darted immediately to the bundle in her arms. Coming closer, Junta was in awe at the sight of her. "She's perfect!" He spoke, giving his radiant smile as he took the sleeping baby, looking at her in utter adoration. Turning to his partner, Junta began to hold out the child to him. "Takato-san, do you want to hold her?"_

_"W-wait! I-I-" Before Takato had a chance to refuse, the bundle was placed in his arms. Looking down, any hesitation was replaced by awe at the sight of her; her hair was a beautiful dark shade, practically matching Takato's own. Stirring, the child slowly opened her eyes, the same yellow-green as Junta's staring up at the two._

_"H-how does she look this similar to us?" Takato muttered, captivated by the child's appearance and smiling as she cooed at them._

_"A coincidence, perhaps?" Junta's voice carried a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, looking down at her. "And her name?"_

_Takato gently shifted her in his arms, his smile growing as she cooed again. "Rei...our little spirit."_

_"I love it." Junta kissed Takato's cheek before looking back down at Rei, who had giggled at the mention of her name._

_"Rei, welcome to our family."_

"Wah~ Rei's tiny!" Rei continued to look at the photo of her younger self in awe, mesmerized at how small she was.

"That's right, you've grown so much..."

Junta and Takato watched as Rei looked at more pages, endless photos of the three filling each page; photos from her birthdays, photos of family outings, photos of them just enjoying each other's company. Both men felt an endless amount of pride at how they could easily remember each moment these photos conveyed and how much love overflowed from each of them.

Rei turned to the next page, only to see nothing. Looking a the other pages after, she pouted when she saw nothing else. "There's no more!" She whined, Junta giving a small chuckle as he pet Rei's head.

"That's because this book isn't complete." He replied, Rei becoming confused. "Why?" She asked, not understanding why the album wouldn't be complete.

"You'll understand someday." Takato assured, Rei pouting slightly that she didn't understand the meaning of his words. "Well, let's get dinner started." He suggested, Rei instantly perking back up.

"I want Papa's Paella!"

"Then let's make it together."

"Yay!"

Takato smiled as he watched the two move towards the kitchen, looking down at the blank pages. So much potential dwelled within the rest of the album- endless possibilities for future photos. He didn't know what kinds of photos would fill them, but he knew one thing for sure.

"Daddy! Hurry!"

"Takato-san~!"

"Coming!" Closing the album, Takato left to join his family in making dinner.

_**"For the many memories to come...** _

_**Blissful days await us..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a comment/Kudos if you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time!
> 
> -SentaiRiderGirl426


End file.
